


Spice Up Your Life With George and Brad

by starfishchick



Category: Ocean's 11 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishchick/pseuds/starfishchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entertainment Monthly sits down with George Clooney and Brad Pitt to talk about pranks on set, making serious movies, and polygamous compounds. (No, really!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice Up Your Life With George and Brad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schneestern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/gifts).



> With thanks to the Yuletide administrators for all their hard work and dedication in putting this together year after year. Thanks to J., S., and Isis: to J. for beta and enthusiasm, to S. for kind words and encouragement, and to Isis for general awesomeness and uploading the finished product for me while I was away. Happy holidays, everyone!

**Entertainment Monthly:** I heard there were a fair number of pranks on the sets of all the Ocean's movies. Anything you want to own up to now that it's all over?   
**Clooney:** It was all Brad's idea.   
**Pitt:** I was going to say, blame George, he's the big star, I just do what he says.   
**Clooney:** The great thing about a movie with an ensemble cast is that you're sitting around between shots and someone – and I'm not naming names here – says "wouldn't it be funny if Matt Damon's ringtone was 'Spice Up Your Life'?"   
**Pitt:** And the next thing you know, it is!   
**Clooney:** And no one can blame me because everyone knows I can't even pick up voicemail without help...   
**Pitt:** It's true, you really are quite pathetic when it comes to technology.   
**Clooney:** But somehow the suggestion has been picked up and acted on.   
**Pitt:** There was a bit of a hive mind, I guess.   
**EM:** So the ringtone thing was popular?   
**Pitt:** There was no one whose ringtone wasn't touched, I don't think. Except Pacino. He was immune.   
**EM:** Really?   
**Clooney:** Let me be clear: you do not prank Al Pacino.   
**Pitt:** If anything, Al Pacino pranks you, and then you are a lucky bastard.   
**Clooney:** The man is an icon. An icon of acting.   
**Pitt:** And yelling.   
**Clooney:** Yes, and yelling.   
**Pitt:** Yelling, and making people call him Mister Pacino.   
**Clooney:** I called him Mister Pacino the whole time he was on the set. His last day on set, he said I could call him Al.   
**EM:** And did you?   
**Clooney:** Only to his face. Behind his back I still called him Mister Pacino.   
**Pitt:** It's either that - maintain the respect barrier - or you would all over the set with your hands above your head doing this! [Pitt gyrates his pelvis, yelling "Attica! Attica!"]   
**Clooney:** That's your best Pacino?   
**Pitt:** That was my Travolta doing Pacino in Saturday Night Fever!   
**Clooney:** That's your best Travolta?   
**Pitt:** It's the best I could do on short notice!   
**EM:** Can you talk about some other pranks on the set?   
**Clooney:** It was mostly run-of-the-mill stuff, but let me say this: this one wasn't as bad as Ocean's Twelve.   
**Pitt:** The memo.   
**Clooney:** That damn memo. [to EM] He had one of the Italians write a memo to the European crew, saying I only wanted to be addressed as Mister Ocean, that no one was to make eye contact, and all these other outrageous diva demands. It was ages before I found out, and then it was in the papers...   
**Pitt:** And of course they're all over it because no one wants to believe that George is really a nice guy, he's handsome and talented so he must secretly be a jerk...   
**EM:** And when he found out you were behind it?   
**Pitt:** Oh, he got me back.   
**Clooney:** I put a bumper sticker on his car saying he had a small penis.   
**Pitt:** Mature beyond your years, man.   
**Clooney:** Yes I am.   
**Pitt:** Mature beyond your many many years.   
**Clooney:** Enough with the [old man jokes](http://movies.ign.com/articles/571/571897p1.html) now. [to EM] Shouldn't you be asking us about our Methods and the depth of our characters and stuff like that? [laughs]   
**EM:** There is a quote floating around about you saying something about being [whores for money](http://www.time.com/time/arts/article/0,8599,1626512,00.html) ... what's that about?   
**Clooney:** This is the kind of movie you do because it's fun. Honestly, I would hang out with these guys even if they didn't pay me.   
**Pitt:** I wouldn't.   
**Clooney:** [stage whisper to Pitt]: Neither would I, but they love that kind of thing.   
**Pitt:** Oh, I see.   
**Clooney:** It's all such fun, it's like you're paid in laughter.   
**Pitt:** That's right. Laughter and sunshine.   
**Clooney:** And very large cheques.   
**EM:** You both take on serious movies, like Syriana, like The Assassination of Jesse James, like –   
**Clooney:** Ask him about this thing he's doing where he ages backwards! [The Curious Case of Benjamin Button]   
**Pitt:** Hey, you did a movie in black and white [Good Night and Good Luck] ... now that's a serious film.   
**Clooney:** You could tell, because it was in black and white.   
**Pitt:** We don't get offered action movies any more.   
**Clooney:** Well, we can't all be Jason Bourne.   
**Pitt:** You know, they asked me to take that part, I had to turn it down – too many explosions.   
**Clooney:** Oh, I was going to say, you don't have the abs for it anymore. Not like when you were the sexiest man alive.   
**Pitt:** Oh, not that again.   
**Clooney:** Damon is going around spreading rumors about how upset we all are not to be the world's sexiest man.   
**EM:** You're both won it twice before, no? [Pitt won in 1995 and 2000, Clooney in 1997 and 2006.]   
**Clooney:** Believe or not, I don't really keep track.   
**Pitt:** Yeah, right!   
**Clooney:** Maybe they just need some new categories and we could win again. I'll be the sexiest bachelor old man, and he could be the sexiest father of ... eight? Nine?   
**Pitt:** Six! Just six!   
**Clooney:** Twelve, twenty seven...   
**Pitt:** Stop.   
**Clooney:** But seriously, I can't speak for Brad, but I don't really get offered action stuff anymore. Not since the theatrical splendour of The Peacemaker.   
**Pitt:** A highly underrated piece of ...   
**Clooney:** Yes?   
**Pitt:** Work. A highly underrated piece of work.   
**Clooney:** Thank you. But I seem to really only get offered movies where I can wear suits, which is fine with me.   
**Pitt:** You know you look damn good in a suit.   
**Clooney:** Thank you.   
**Pitt:** Unfortunately, that's why people like Ellen Barkin [say you have no range](http://www.time.com/time/arts/article/0,8599,1626512,00.html) \- because you're always wearing a suit.   
**Clooney:** In this one, I wore a turtleneck! That's proof of my range right there.   
**EM:** Some people would wonder that the two of you would be so close, your personal lives are so different.   
**Pitt:** Opposites attract?   
**Clooney:** I think our personal lives may be different, but a lot of our outlooks on issues and things are the same. And I think we've both realized that you have to use your celebrity for as much good as you can, like Brad going to Darfur because the cameras were going to follow him anyway, why not go where the reality of the developing world is, where these terrible situations are ongoing, so that more people can see it? Just brilliant.   
**Pitt:** We're both private people as best we can be –   
**Clooney:** Except when we're putting small-dick bumper stickers on each other's cars and calling each other gay in the media.   
**Pitt:** Well, you did the one, I did the other. It was only fair.   
**EM:** That would be the pro-same-sex marriage ad?   
**Clooney:** Yeah, Pretty Boy Pitt here made some announcement that he and Angie wouldn't get married until I could marry my same-sex partner.   
**Pitt:** Little does he know I'm just biding my time until it's legal for us to marry.   
**Clooney:** Who, you and me?   
**Pitt:** Why not? We get along great, you'd make a great step-father.   
**Clooney:** Maybe when the kids are all grown. The oldest is what, eight?   
**Pitt:** Yeah, about that.   
**Clooney:** So call me in 20 years when the youngest ones are in college.   
**Pitt:** Print that, George Clooney just said he'd marry me!   
**Clooney:** We'll discuss it. Maybe by then polygamy will be legal and Angie can marry me, too.   
**Pitt:** And Damon, Nicole [Kidman], Cheadle, and Jon [Stewart], and Grant [Heslov, Clooney's producing partner] ... we'll all live on a big compound somewhere and just hang out and goof off all day long.   
**Clooney:** What have I agreed to?   
**Pitt:** It'll be awesome.


End file.
